gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joyrider
Rembered something that happened I was playing as Michael, in front of the mansion, when there was just this NPC driving a silver Feltzer. He used the handbrake and ran into the wall opposite the mansion. He then got out of the car and pulled me out of my tailgater and beat me. He didn't back down when I drew a pistol nor did he draw a weapon. I just beat him with the pistol and he died. I was reminded of him when I saw this page. By the way, he wasn't marked on the map as an enemy. Rename Page - discussion Copied from the discussion on The Tom's talk page: Hi Tom, I think this page should be renamed. I don't understand why it was named "Sentinel XS Driver", even if the article mention the man does not always drive a Sentinel XS. Thank you. RainingPain17 (talk) 14:16, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : Over 90% of the time, he is driving a Sentinel XS. The other vehicles listed are there because he does sometimes (rarely) spawn in them, but most players will encounter him in a dark Sentinel XS. That's not to say the article shouldn't be renamed but it's not a BAD name for the page either. At the time it was created, most players probably would have only seen the Sentinel XS instance. Smurfynz (talk) 14:21, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: My suggestion would be "Aggressive Driver" or a similar name. RainingPain17 (talk) 14:26, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: I have seen comments that Rockstar calls him a "Joyrider", but I can't remember seeing that in the hints on a loading screen. NPC Online Joyrider might work? Smurfynz (talk) 00:43, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: http://gtaforums.com/topic/715492-joyriders/ has actual data from Funwm2 about the NPC Smurfynz (talk) 01:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::: WHile I think the Sentinel XS Driver would be fitting, as the aggressive NPC has always driven the black Sentinel XS, I think Joyriders would be quite fitting in my opinion. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 01:47, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I completely agree with that, "Joyriders" is a perfect name for the article (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) I have to say that Sentinel XS Driver is quite fitting as it is a very, very rare sight to see him drive other cars (Monroe and Stinger GT). Tsui K (talk) 06:57, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Tsui K Since we can't prove the cars he drives are stolen, NPC Online Joyrider seems rather out of place as joyriders refers to someone who has stolen a vehicle. Tsui K (talk) 10:47, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Tsui K From Funwm2's gtaforums thread where he spells out the code that generates the joyrider and the sentinel guy... there are 2 scripts I've seen Stinger GT, Daemon, Sentinel XS and Tailgater. Spawned by joyriders script Spawned by import/export script Joyrider = definitely stolen Import/Export = unconfirmed The one we see most often is the import/export script and it's most commonly a Sentinel because the script doesn't seem to use an RNG to pick car number, it cycles through the list with Sentinel at the top of the list. Not that I'm saying we need two pages here, I think they can both be covered by this page. Smurfynz (talk) 21:08, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Video of Proof Is there a video someone can show, proving this happens, i cannot find one, and i have never encounted this happening before. I'd love to see this.Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :It seems you were in single player and not in GTA Online. That's why you won't find it except online, be it Public or Solo/Invite. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 00:29, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Has anyone seen one of these in the last 6 months? I have been trying to get a video of one to add to the page, but have had nothing Online in PS4 and nothing so far in PC either. I suspect there has been a stealth removal of the scripted NPC joyrider. smurfy (coms) 09:13, June 18, 2015 (UTC)